


Hold Fast

by redeem147



Category: Original Work
Genre: Spring, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147





	Hold Fast

Hold fast! Hold fast  
To each green leaf, each blade of grass.  
Hold fast.  
Sink deep your fingernails into the rich, dark loam.  
Let no leaf fall  
No flake of snow  
And you will never know  
The joy of Spring.


End file.
